dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 5
Archivo:55px-Archivador.pngViejos archivos:link=Usuario Discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 1link=Usuario Discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 2link=Usuario Discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 3 Re: Mencióname algunos ejemplos y quien pone categorías estúpidas. Comunica a los reversores su trabajo de quitar esas categorías. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 11:41 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Graxias ^^ Muchas gracias por darme una bienvenida única xD, yo creo que no me quedare por poco tiempo, con las estrategias que e aprendido creo que este torneo sera emocionante, de echo ahora estoy puliendo y creando nuevas estrategias de ultimo minuto para lucirlas contra mis contrincantes =)!!, esta vez la emoción de pokemon no se desvanesera como la ultima vez... pero lastima que me tendre que ir nuevamente y no podre quedarme, perdón que no cumpla lo que me pidistes, pero mi entrenamiento sigue, y ser un lider de Gym es un privilegio que no cualquiera puede gozar, espero que comprendas ^^. Un abrazo: Zeledi!! Torneo aam se me olvidó decirte que ya puedo usar mi juego, $uamani · Mensajes? Delibird me los trae!! 01:45 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:2.000 ediciones Gracias,Gracias xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP .__. Yo Tengo ediciones por esta edicionEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 16:22 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Pues quiero un pikachu con surf shiny, o un onemuri pikachu o un pikachu de ash--$uamani · Mensajes? Delibird me los trae!! 17:46 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, haber 1ero tu díme que me puedes ofrecer y que sería lo máximo que me podrias ofrecer, luego yo tre diré que quiero RE: Me gustaria un pikachu shiny con vuelo :D •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 20:31 12 sep 2010 (UTC) procedencia pues o del battle revolution o del pokewalker, pero esos no son shinis--$uamani · Mensajes? Delibird me los trae!! 21:16 12 sep 2010 (UTC) mmm ok Profe Gracias por la clase de lengua :D 12:16 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Pokémon Celestes la podrias borrar? Yo Tengo ediciones por esta edicionEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 00:05 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Razon:Es una categoria sin relevancia Torneo Liga PKMN Eres uno de mis contrincantes en el torneo, dime cuando te viene bien luchar (Si no eres español, indícamelo de que país eres en mi discusión para saber que hora es). DarkRayoX - Courage Is The Magic That Turns Dreams Into Reality 06:02 15 sep 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Lo siento, no lo leí Batalla somos contrincantes en el torneo, yo soy de guatemala y tu? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 15:20 15 sep 2010 (UTC) : xD perdona franco!! confundi mensajes el tuyo era este: jaja nos toca franc llego la hora de la verdad! ay q aclarar la hora y el dia, te espero! te confundi con otro user ^_^' bueno entonces sera el viernes a las 20:00 (osea q aki en mi pais es a las 19) si no llego es porque estoy en la casa de un amigo y no me han ido a recoger :P saludos Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 16:29 15 sep 2010 (UTC) : pregunta una pregunta que debo hacer para crear un torneo.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 20:02 15 sep 2010 (UTC) entonces ¿me das permiso de hacer un torneo?[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 00:19 16 sep 2010 (UTC) cuenta de cual chat y cual torneo estan.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 00:28 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ya entre en el chat.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 00:40 16 sep 2010 (UTC) me ayudas a crear mi torneo.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 00:52 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Novela Sí puedo hacer la parte 2 pero necesito más personas que quieran aparecer!! un bueno y komo unos 5 villanos más...--$uamani · Mensajes? Delibird me los trae!! 14:20 16 sep 2010 (UTC) sip Re:Control de minis No borres ninguno, a veces se suben con nombre no correspondiente (Archivo:XPOKÉMON_mini.png) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:38 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Avisare a mucga gente.I gracias [[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 15:31 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Batalla sigo esperando tu respuesta a la batalla franco :P Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 04:05 18 sep 2010 (UTC) saludos francooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo la batallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D xDç Como pudiste? Como pudiste renunciar, te me caíste, Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 15:53 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ola ups, no lo sabia: conoces algun administrador?? me das permiso me das permiso para hacer uno porfaaaaa por cierto haces batallas wi-fi?? --Lance27 17:23 18 sep 2010 (UTC) soy de españa Re:Apoyo Se que no so reversor y de hecho, no tengo ningun cargo, pero me importa mucho el desarrollo de esta wiki, y yo creo que es MUY dificil no copiarse almenos de Wikidex un poco, porque alfin y al cabo es la misma informacion no? Ataque, moves, evolución, pero tampoco TODO debe ser copiado, o no? '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 14:09 19 sep 2010 (UTC) pelea tengo que hablar con hioch xD--$uamani · Mensajes? Delibird me los trae!! 14:36 22 sep 2010 (UTC) mmmmm Se que es raro que un user sin poderes avise a un '''administrador y burócrata. Si te hicieron administrador y Burócrata es por que eras responsable ( no lo se si lo eres ahora). Pero esta edición es basura. Espero que lo comprendas y también espero que tu rectifiques tu comentario en Solicitudes de Rango.--Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 17:15 22 sep 2010 (UTC) --------------- Yo tambien la espero pero no veo al Usuario:Suamani conectado ya no lo eh visto''•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame Mi firma y estilo es unico no copear ¬¬ 18:58 22 sep 2010 (UTC)'' EY ey,pon donde pone Pokémon,Rangos y mas...Pon Clan of PKMN,y al lado,ke ponga las paginas ke aré ahora,que será Inscripciones y página oficial,no pongas esas 2 cosas hasta que las cree.Si no sabes,pideselo a otro admin.Salu2!--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂']]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 18:23 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿?,para eso esta el foro de pokespain,y eso no lo haz discutido con el otro lider charizard [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']][[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Me hablas?']][[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Comentaras?']] 18:31 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Whazzaaa Hola,necesito tus servicios de nuevo, necesito una plantilla para Poke-Sketchs, crees que me podrás ayudar? espero que si xD Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 03:29 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Zizi Podriamos hacer una plantilla de localización depende del Pokémon en el que sea. Por ejemplo, una plantilla para Pokémon de la segunda generación y no aparezcalas versiones_roja, azul y amarilla. ¿Que te parece? 19:40 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Poke-Sketchs! Bueno, quiero qe tenga la imagen de la cara de un mime jr o un mr mime que diga, este usuario se mata de risa cuando lee bla,blabla, color verde oscuro y la letra del nombre de la misma que la del fonfo de la pag, te doy más detalles luego '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 23:24 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigo Hola me gustaria que fueras mi amigo y gracias por darme la vienvenida. Agregame como piplup. Sin mas que decir: Juan Carlos Brito Perozo 19:58 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Oye yo no me copie, solo me copie un poco de otro articulo de esta Wiki pero apartir de eso nada, de todos modos si es muy similar a algun articulo de Wikidex, dejalo asi [[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'''Lucario & Scizor Power!!]] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 16:37 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok... [[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'Lucario & Scizor Power!!']] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 17:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Combate Hola, Franco, hace mucho que no combatimos y me gustaría tener un amistoso contra ti, porque necesito probar mi nuevo equipo contra alguien fuerte que pueda poner a mis pokémon en aprietos. A ser posible me gustaría que fuera 6 vs 6, individual, sin uber. Avísame si te interesa y dime cuándo te viene bien. El Polo comenzó la segunda ronda!' 13:58 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: No quiero que me los quiten. Pero hay usuarios que se quejan por que los tenga, intento ignorarlos pero siempre lo logran. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] '''and' [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 19:02 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Escucho tus propuestas. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 18:28 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Mira en mi solicitud de rango, y leelo. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 19:45 30 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog Si,pero el otro dia estabmos discutiendo en el chat que el zizi era tuyo etc...,y yo dije que el ._.,es mio :B [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 16:46 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Oh Gran Maestro Gracias,espero algún dia alcanzarte en ediciones ;) Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:55 2 oct 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!!! Bueno,bueno...FELICIDADES!!! ¿CUANTOS CUMPLES?Espero que te lo pases bien el día de tu cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más!!!Saluuuuu2--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'''cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂]]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 10:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hola Franco,vengo a felicitarte por tus cumpleaños numero 15!ENHORABUENA¡,lo lograste ahi aqui te traigo una torta para que te la comas xD Archivo:HUevo.gifxasjkhxwjkhdkjashad,p_tos pokemon,se la estan comiendo [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 10:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumple! Estas son,las mñanitas,que cantaba el rey David, a los tipos my feitos, te las cantamos a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, desierta flojonazo despierta,mira qe ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan la luna yase ocultoooooooo,XD,na,enserio,feliz cumple, pazalo pajaza'Paco.' Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 13:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Te Odio #$%& (?) Ehhh Franco FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, que regalo me darás eheheheh? (?) Hey sigue así y algun día tendremos la misma edad (?). Trata de no morir.....nahhh ya en serio pasala bien hoy mejor que ningún otro día, te queremos. Te cuidas eh y no andes mucho de parranda. Elite4Alex 16:10 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas En primer lugar: ¡felicidades! En segundo lugar: ¿luchamos ya? El Polo comenzó la segunda ronda! 16:17 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Me puedes poner como Archivo:Charizard_mini.pngoArchivo:Tyranitar_mini.png,yo apareci en la crisis y en la reconstruccion: *En la crisis me fui de PKMN *Y en la reconstruccion volvi y empeze a editar *[[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 23:59 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Puedo aparecer como un Archivo:Lucario_mini.png o Archivo:Infernape_mini.png o Archivo:Poliwrath_mini.png ???Recuerda qe yo aparecí en la reconstrucción Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 00:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría Que apareciera en tu novela, como EliteAngel e I.E.P. somos los que nos fuimos, con diferencia que yo regrese, me gustaria que fuese un Celebi o Leafeon. Yo creo que seria mejor estar en lo de reconstruccion, pues yo nunca me percate de la crisis, a mi no me afecto en lo más minimo lo de Andrés, de echo lo voy a extrañar xD, me fui por motivos personales y creo que poco despues de que I.E.P. y Elite Angel se fueran. En fin, ponme en reconstrucción. Saludos y gracias!!--XxenonishoxX----Conoce nuestra vida... 00:20 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Novela Me gustaría salir. Ponme como Archivo:Kyogre mini.png. Yo aparecí en la reconstrucción, y me fui por la tiranía y también por asuntos personales.--''' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 18:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Novela Puedo aparecer en tu novela como Sceptile ? 8D. Yo aparecí en la reconstrucción ziziChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you on 23:20 3 oct 2010 (UTC) 4.000 ediciones FELICIDADES! xD,bueno enhorabuena lo lograste,espero que sigas asi y alcanzarte algun dia [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 10:51 4 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Pues ponme como Hondoom o como Mismagius.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Novela Oye Franco ponme en tu novela como: Archivo:Blastoise mini.png o Archivo:Scizor mini.png ok? --[[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'Lucario & Scizor Power!!']] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 18:22 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades maestro Veo que ha alcanzado algo esperado por todos, y que todos quieren alcanzar.Ha logrado alcanzar las 4000 ediciones.Yo y todos los usuarios de PKMN Lo felicitan por haber logrado algo Tan genial como eso.Asi que felicidades y que sean 4000 ediciones más Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? 'No me clickees!!! 22:19 4 oct 2010 (UTC)